


Oh! To Be A Bird

by slytherin_and_applejuice



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_and_applejuice/pseuds/slytherin_and_applejuice
Summary: I thought it would be fun to post some of my poetry so... here we are.Hope you like it <3
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014621





	Oh! To Be A Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to post some of my poetry so... here we are.  
> Hope you like it <3

Feathers dark, unburdened bird, 

flying up into the sky, 

listen now to head my word, 

as the time for woe is nigh. 

For while the sun may later rise, 

I have yet to rejoice, 

as night still controls these stormy skies, 

oblivious to Joy's commanding voice. 

But Oh! to be a bird, 

burdened by this not, 

uncaring to this cruel, cruel world, 

for recompense need never be sought. 


End file.
